That's the Way the Oreo Cookie Crumbles
by JCapzona
Summary: Arizona's not broken. She's not some psycho trauma. But the cookie crumbles when Callie's old friend visits SGMW.
1. The Cookie Crumbles

**Title: "That's**** the Way the Oreo Cookie Crumbles" [Chapter 1]**

**Author: **JCapzona

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** All television shows and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings ext. are the properties of their respective owners. This work is non-profit and simply written for fun. Reference to persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be factual.

**Summary: **Arizona is finally mastering an art that requires immense _finesse_. Then she gets the news- and then the cookie crumbles.

**Author's Note:** Okay. So I've finally finished finals and all that grossness that accompanies freshman life and I thought I should start writing fanfics again now that Grey's is over for the season. *tear* Anyways, I'm a lil rusty so please forgive. Also, this is one of those fanfics that you kinda have to play it fast and loose with the facts so please just run with it. Oh, and in order to make this light like "Strawberries & Creme: the Secret Weapon" I set this story without focusing much on the crazy gun guy and the baby problem, at least for now, so please just go with the flow and let me know if you're game for a chapter 2 =)

* * *

"Arizona. That only works with ACTUAL Oreo cookies. Not _ice cream _Oreo sandwiches." Callie laughed as she waited on hold, a decision that was not entirely agreeable to her but was also not made by her. She had the silver headset clutched lazily in her hand as she continued to lean across the kitchen counter, looking at the feat that Arizona was trying to accomplish across the living room. The yawning afternoon sun seeped through the window and delicate rays danced upon the loose curls of the blonde who was sitting cross-legged on the couch, concentrated with a small pout forming underneath her increasingly evident dimple. Callie couldn't help but admire the effortlessly breath-taking beauty that radiated from Arizona as she sat there in her Blues Clues pyjama shorts and grey tank-top, determined and focused as she inspected the Oreo ice cream sandwich in a 360 degree evaluation.

"Look. I have been_ patient_ with you. I have been _nice..._" Arizona whispered menacingly as she squinted her eyes at the perfectly untouched Oreo ice cream sandwich before her.

"Um...are you...are you _talking _to the Ice Cream...sandwich?" Callie smirked as she continued to gaze at the blonde who was conversing with giant Oreo before her; the same blonde who had their _Arthur _DVDrunning on repeat for the fiftieth time now.

"Calliope. Please. I'm trying to concentrate!" Arizona groaned as she took a deep breath and dexterously placed her fingers on the cookie part of the ice cream sandwich. "Okay Mr. Oreo, you don't like me but I sure do like you...I _really _like you cause you're yummy and delicious and the filled with the best most awesome ice cream...so yeap. Don't pull anything funny on me." Arizona pouted as she leered the Oreo cookie down. After accepting that the Oreo had _gotten the message_, Arizona strategically placed her fingers on the cookie and twisted up masterfully.

"Wow. My girlfriend is officially insane. _Oh well_, can't say I didn't see that coming." Callie threw her unoccupied hand up sarcastically as Arizona jumped up and down on the couch with her perfectly twisted Oreo Ice cream sandwich. Callie reluctantly pulled off her unimpressed facade and replaced it with a look of pure admiration- sure paediatrics was the brass ring, but Arizona was in a league of her own.

"Oh my god, oh my god! YAY! This is the first time I've actually twisted it perfectly! This is awesome...this is...just...YAY!" Arizona chirped cheerfully as she crossed her legs in mid-air and fell back onto the couch with a small thud. She was holding the two cleanly-parted sections of the Oreo ice cream sandwich and fawning over her success in awe.

"I'm jealous beyond words." Callie laughed mockingly and couldn't help but grin as she looked at the adorably accomplished look on Arizona's beaming face as she began to lick the ice cream off the Oreo cookie.

"Ohhhh...well you should_ know _Calliope, Ice cream Oreos are hard, it's a lot more finesse than normal Oreo cookies. Yeap." Arizona nodded her head affirmatively as she defended her honour momentarily before returning her concentration towards the television screen. With one swift motion, Arizona's triumph was quickly devoured and was soon followed by Ruffles which were washed down immediately with a mega-sized Slurpee that she had made Callie get her that morning.

"Hey woah..._easy_ on the junk food there Professor Oreo." Callie chuckled as Arizona slurped loudly on the green straw, the blonde's eyes were glued back onscreen as she watched DW complain about Arthur. Callie's heart melted as she looked at her ridiculously gorgeous girlfriend sitting there like a kid watching her favourite Saturday morning cartoons all the while hugging a giant Slurpee cup. This was the same incredible and respected head of paediatric surgery that people came across the country to get consults from. Unbelievable.

"Um...Are you...are you saying that I'm _fat_?" Arizona whispered as she titled her head slightly while staring at Callie with threateningly brilliant blue eyes, squinted in a menacing facade.

"Nooo. I'm saying. _TAKE IT EASY ON THE JUNK FOOD_ 'cause I don't want to have to take you and your soon-to-be stomach ache to the hospital on our day off since you've wisely decided on consuming Cristina's entire stash of junkfood in one Arthur episode." Callie rolled her eyes as she continued to listen to the annoying hum of the on-hold tone that was playing through the phone. Stupid Addison and her stupid practice. Callie made a mental note to never agree to be on hold while Addison made a _quick _consult again.

"Ummmm...for your information _Calliope. _I never get sick from eating ice cream. Nope. Never. Na-uh. I can eat whatever I want. Always have, always will. Ever since I was little. No muss. No fuss."Arizona grinned as she flashed her dimples momentarily before flicking her attention back to the screen in time to listen to Arthur's rendition of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Wow. The double board-certified head of paediatrics is refusing to stop the junk food carnage. Just...wow." Callie crossed her arms as she sighed at the blonde child of a girlfriend who was sitting across the living room.

"No. No. NO. I'm actually a _triple_ board-certified head of paediatrics. You're forgetting that I have the very rare, very special degree in um...Oreo cookie twisting!" Arizona laughed rather contagiously as she took another long swig of Slurpee before crunching on yet another cookie. Callie sighed. The sugar was _definitely _kicking in.

"Arizona. Stop. Stop...EATING. You're going to get sick and have a stomach ache and then you're going to make me watch that Dora the Explorer DVD with you AGAIN, the one you always make me watch when you're not feeling well!" Callie scolded as she walked towards Arizona with one hand on the phone and the other hand attempting to wrench the junk food from Arizona's arms.

"Woah..woah...woAH... Hey...hey! _HEY_!" Arizona pouted as she salvaged most of the junk food into the corner of the couch that was just out of Callie's reach and shielded it instinctively. "We watch Dora to learn _Spanish _Calliope. We watch _RECESS _when we're sick."

"_Arizona._" Callie frowned as she supported the phone between her ear and her shoulder and glared at the childish blonde in-front of her. It was taking everything in Callie not to just give up and kiss the extraordinarily cute dimples that tug permanently on Arizona's cheeks. _But_ that would mean losing to Arizona's secret weapons of adorableness and Callie Torres was way to badass for that.

"_Calliope._" Arizona retorted in her most professional head of paediatrics tone. Arizona raised her eyebrow slightly and gave a dimple-flashing smirk. Her dimples could get her out of anything with Callie, it was her weakness and Arizona wasn't above hitting Achilles in the heel.

"Arizona. Give me the food. **Now**." Callie stated firmly as Arizona pouted. God Arizona was good. Too good. Callie secretly hoped their kids didn't inherit this cuteness from her. She would be the putty in the family.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Well I can see that you're very upset..." Arizona replied in an utmost serious tone as she cleared her voice with a fake cough, it was the tone she used when she had to reveal a severe diagnosis to a dying patient.

"The food. Arizona. Give it up." Callie ordered sternly, fighting hard to resist the smile that was tugging at her impossibly and forcibly pursed lips.

"FINE." Arizona grumbled as she handed over half-eaten bags of cookies and chips and skittles and M&Ms and many other crinkled wrappers of already devoured junk food.

"ANDDD the slurpee." Callie pointed towards the huge melting slurpee cup that Arizona was now cradling like her first born. To this day Callie still couldn't believe how much junk food Arizona could down in one sitting, she was like a freakin' machine. Or a garbage can. But Callie knew better than to comment on this.

"But _Callieeee _I need this. I promise I'll only drink a teeeeeeny little bit more." Arizona pleaded with her fingers indicating just how little she was going to drink as she broke out a stunningly teasing dimpled grin.

Callie's determination to revoke the junk food was instantly melted away as she saw those dimples.

"I know what you're doing Arizona. And...and it's not going to work! Your dimples don't fool me. But fine. Drink a little bit more and then throw it away okay?" Callie warned as Arizona did a fist pump and leapt up to peck Callie on the cheeks before continuing to vacuum up her Mountain Dew slurpee. Callie shook her head in disapproval as she watched Arizona down another inch of the cup.

"Hmm. I hate it when you're all sugar high." Callie commented as she made her way back to the kitchen to throw out the mostly eaten contrabands.

"You know you love me." Arizona yelled as she started dancing to the Arthur music video which was singing this lucratively annoying song which sang "JEKYLL JEKYLL HYDE JEKYLL HYDE HYDE JEKYLL!" as flashes of seizure-inducing pictures took over the screen.

Before Callie could respond, a familiar voice on the phone drew her attention away from the cute blonde who was not only singing but _dancing _along to the sing-a-long that was displayed on the television screen.

"Okay see you tonight then Addy!" Callie chuckled as she finished her thirty minute conversation. Callie clicked the phone back onto the green apartment wall cheerfully before turning towards Arizona and giving her the _awesome _news. "Hey Arizona...Arizona!"

"Uh huh..." the blonde replied in a trance-like tone, still absorbed and having returned to her cross-legged position on the couch. She was watching the Backstreet Boys' guest appearance on what appeared to already be a different Arthur DVD.

"Addy's coming over to stay for the week. She has a surgical case that she promised to do here so I thought it would be fun for us to hang out together, like the good ol' days. She'll be crashing on the couch. Or should we give her our room and then we can just crash here ourselves?"

"Uh Huh."

"ARIZONA! Did you even get any of that?"

"Uh huh...yeah...Addison's coming...cool. Yeah..Shhhh...Nick's talking..." Arizona whispered mindlessly as she continued to watch her favourite Backstreet Boy. Beside her was an empty Slurpee cup which lay forgotten as Arizona had her hands on her incredibly toned legs which were still crossed underneath her. Callie was momentarily mesmerized as she stared at the tan on her girlfriend's legs. Damn. _She shouldn't be allowed to wear shorts _Callie thought as she bit her bottom lip to regain coherence in her speech.

"Ok so is it cool if I let her sleep in our room?"

"Yeap. Sure...uh huh. Yeap." Arizona responded monotonously as she continued to be entranced by the television screen.

"Do you even know who's coming?" Callie questioned as she walked towards the completely oblivious blonde on the couch.

"Uh huh. Yeap. Couch. Yeah. That's awesome. Fine. Whatever." Arizona whispered robotically.

"ARIZOnA!" Callie scolded as she flicked off the DVD and stood in-front of Arizona with a glare, effectively snapping the blonde out of her trance.

"Whaa...No. No! NO! HEY _HEY_!" Arizona pouted as she frowned at the Callie interference.

"It'll be fun right? Us hanging out with Addison? I still haven't introduced her to you yet! You're never around when she drops by! It'll be awesome. You'll love Addison! You guys will be inseparable before the day is through. She's going to be arriving tonight. "

"Calliope. I don't even know her. I just know her as _Addy_ your bff before me and my awesomeness came and took the title." Arizona moped, clearly displeased with the fact that the tv was off now and understanding fully that her only source of entertainment would have to be from her own newfound irrationality.

"You'll love her." Callie soothed, ignoring the _I-highly-doubt-that_ look Arizona was giving as she crossed her arms defiantly. "Besides. You're both peds. You guys cut babies. I mean, uh...save babies. You'll connect _instantly._ But she's not really as ...umm...perky as you."

"The word is _awesome. _AWESOME Calliope. And peds is more than cutting. We're hardcore. ..And you never told me Addison's in peds!" Arizona looked up in surprise, finally registering what her girlfriend was mumbling to her now that her brain had disconnected from Arthur.

"Yeah. She's a pre-natal surgeon. You've probably heard of her actually, she's world-class. Probably famous in your little um... peds circle..."

"Wait. Addison...she's a pre-natal surgeon! Wha...what's her last name?" Arizona asked cautiously, her brilliant blue eyes staring with a sudden intensity at the brunette before her. Callie smirked at the serious facade that Arizona had instantly pulled on, completely unaware that this was no longer a rouse.

"Why? Do you want an autograph now? Because I'm sure she'll give you one, though I never pictured you as the type to fawn over other surgeons, I thought you were all teddy bears and jumping and YAY! and ..." Callie contemplated out loud as her mind instantly jumped to Cristina's card collecting obsession when it came to cardio gods and goddesses.

"I DON'T." Arizona yelled rather unnecessarily loudly before resuming an appropriate indoor voice, "Um... well I'm not...no...it's not like...just...like... so what's her last name...Addison...?" Arizona stumbled across her question as she hesitantly pressed for the answer she already knew but was _really _hoping for otherwise.

"Montgomery. _Addison Montgomery_. Why?" Callie laughed as she plopped down on the couch beside Arizona, effectively squishing the plastic Slurpee cup.

"Oh. Umm. Nothing...nothing..." Arizona whispered as a frown played across her features.


	2. It was JUST a KISS

**Title: "That's**** the Way the Oreo Cookie Crumbles" [Chapter 2]**

**Author: **JCapzona

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** All television shows and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings ext. are the properties of their respective owners. This work is non-profit and simply written for fun. Reference to persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be factual.

**Summary: **This chapter just got a little more _sexier_.

**Author's Note:** Wow. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry this update took so long and I wish I had a legit excuse for my two week-ish hiatus from writing, but as usual, the culprit is just _life_ in general. It's a bit bothersome at times (like the HP puppet pals) but I'm going to try and do another chapter before school starts on Monday. I know. Ew to summer school but I need the course. Voiceovers are back- though I'm not sure what I think about them. I think my One Tree Hill watching these last couple of weeks has made me warp my GA voiceovers a bit. Anyways, this one is a little more intense and a little_ more sexy_- though it isn't _as_ light and fluffy as the last but I did try to squeeze in a couple scenes of cutesy happiness before the turmoil tsunami'd the story. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! As always, reviews are like Fruit Roll-Ups, the longer they are, the more hyped I am to continue writing =)

* * *

_*****Arizona Voiceover: ***** They say secrets make the world go around. That the truth sometimes needs to remain hidden. Covered. Silenced. We tell ourselves it's okay to keep secrets because secrets are a necessity in life. It's okay because secrets are as ordinary and commonplace as a rainy shower on a spring morning. But secrets have the curious tendency to lead to lies. And before we know it we're surrounded. By the lies we tell others. The lies others tell us. And the lies we tell ourselves. And even the most righteous people, the most noble men, who live on the honour of their words, cannot deny the reality of it all...that lies sometimes **do** need to be told._

_._

_._

"Hey there, are you feeling any better yet?" Callie whispered softly as she re-tucked Arizona underneath the dark covers of their bed. Arizona stirred as Callie sat down beside the blonde with some warm milk; a faint smile tugged at the edge of Arizona's normally permanently gigantic grin as she sat up a bit and rubbed her eyes endearingly. It was moments like this that made Callie fall deeper and deeper in love.

"Oh hey, yeap...I'm feeling a bit better but could you maybe turn off the tv? It's kinda loud." Arizona's voice was hoarse from not having spoken for the last couple hours since she'd had a migraine which gradually progressed to a fever. The blonde gave a small smile and indicated to the RECESS dvd that Callie had put on for her. A worried crease played across Callie's features as she quickly flicked the off button on the remote control before leaning in to feel Arizona's forehead, it was much better than before but still a tad too warm for comfort. When Arizona doesn't want to watch RECESS, Callie knows it's serious. "Hey, hey, don't worry about me...I'm fine Calliope. Really!" Arizona giggled softly as Callie took a washcloth and dabbed away gently on Arizona's forehead to wipe away the sweat that had built up from her chills earlier.

"Arizona. I told you not to eat so much junk food! Now you're sick...and...and it hurts me to see you so un-perky like this." Callie whispered as she checked Arizona's forehead obsessively again. It had happened so fast. One minute she was watching Backstreet Boys with Arizona and the next, the blonde beside her was running a fever.

"Calliope. It's going away. I'm not sick. I'm fine...I'm more than fine. I'm _awesome._" Arizona whispered dully without her usual brilliance. Her blue eyes were missing its trademark twinkle, something that Callie did not miss. A frown played across the brunette's features as Arizona blinked hazily.

"I brought you the warm milk that you asked for, I'll leave it here though, so you can have some if you get thirsty." Callie continued as she watched Arizona carefully. It was literally hurting her to see the blonde like this, so weak and un-sugar high and...un-Arizona. Callie was a doctor so she knew it was irrational for her to be so upset over something as little as a slight fever, but when it came to Arizona... it mattered. Everything mattered. It was Arizona, and with her, everything mattered.

Callie's brown eyes glistened as she felt the rosiness of Arizona's cheeks, she was still running a fever and despite the blonde's attempts of putting on a _fine _facade- Callie worried. It's incredible how much it hurt her to see Arizona sick like this, this irrational ache that tugged at Callie's heartstrings as she sat beside Arizona and watched her grin weakly back. It was as if she was suffocating, as if the pain was physical, it was more than empathy, it was as if...as if they were one, one being that shared the pain, like they were connected somehow.

Callie climbed down inside the covers and wrapped her arms around Arizona, feeling the blonde's unusual heat radiating from her fever. Callie nuzzled her head inside Arizona's neck and placed a gentle kiss on the spot behind the blonde's ear, slowly moving downwards along the neck. Callie could feel Arizona's pulse with her lips and its rhythmic beat electrified her senses.

"Hey, don't be so worried. I'm _super_. Really." Arizona giggled softly as Callie pulled her into a tighter hug. Arizona closed her eyes, taking comfort at the warmth that was reverberating from the brunette. As Callie continued to nuzzle her head between Arizona's neck and shoulder, the blonde felt herself melt in the security of the brunette's caring arms. It was so serene. So carefree. So...hot. No really, it was...

"Um Callie..." Arizona whispered as she struggled to free herself from Callie's relentlessly tight grip. Callie's body was giving way too much heat and normally Arizona wouldn't pass up the opportunity to snuggle with her girlfriend but she _was _running a fever and the heat was starting to become quickly unbearable.

"Hmm?" Callie responded before continuing her lips' attack on Arizona's neckline.

"You're hot." Arizona stated uncomfortably as she closed her eyes and blocked out the fact that Callie's hands had shifted underneath her shirt and were now caressing the blonde's stomach softly. Suddenly, the heat wasn't the only problem.

"You're hot too." Callie whispered through her marathon of pecks, her lips barely leaving Arizona's neck as she responded lustfully. Callie could feel the blonde's abs tense up as she ran her finger down Arizona's body teasingly.

"No...you're hot. Like making me _too_ hot." Arizona moaned as she struggled to free herself from Callie's body. As always it was unsuccessful. But then again, Arizona never tries too hard to free herself from Callie.

"Oh really?" Callie laughed as she raised her eyebrow seductively. Completely getting Arizona's true concern and knowing fully that temperature wasn't the issue here.

"_Calliope_." Arizona reprimanded as she faux glared at the brunette beside her. It was taking everything inside her not to give in to the brunette's finger which was circling her belly button teasingly as well as the barrage of kisses which were now strongly and almost feverishly placed along Arizona's neck.

"What? I'm kissing your boo boos away!" Callie innocently defended in response to Arizona's eye roll. The brunette could feel Arizona helplessly stifle a small moan as Callie's lips parted gently to allow for carefully teasing bites along the neck.

"Calliope Torres. Baby talk will not get you in my pants. Nope. Na-uh." The blonde responded sternly, willing herself to block out the fact that Callie's finger had now begun to tug at the waistband of her pyjama pants.

"Oh...then I guess I'll have to take a _different _...route." Callie whispered as she climbed atop of the now fully awake blonde.

"Wha..heyy..no..no. no. I'm sicckkkk!" Arizona pouted and whined at the same time, pretending that she did not care for the turn of events though her smirk gave her away.

"Me too. I guess we can." Callie whispered as she leaned in and kissed Arizona's stomach, pushing her shirt up to clear the path. "be sick..." Callie continued to kiss lower, "..._together_." Callie was pulling down Arizona's pants now as she continued to move her lips downwards. For a good minute, Arizona's mind was lost in the feeling of the luscious lips that were now paving the path towards the top of her panties, her trance was broken however, by the intruding ring of the telephone in the living room.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Arizona yelled with a smug grin as she sat up and literally shoved Callie away, who pouted childishly like a kid who was banned from the toy box. Arizona ignored the adorable look on the brunette and re-wrapped the blankets around herself, pulling them away from the disgruntled Callie. "Go get the phone!"

"I don't care about the phone. It's probably just Addy anyways. Screw the phone" Callie pouted with puppy dog eyes to the amusement of Arizona as the tone of the phone continued to surround the room.

"Calliope I'm serious. I don't want you to get sick. So no. Nope. We're not going to continue with..._this._" Arizona raised her eyebrow as Callie broke out a mischievous grin. "Now go get the phone so I can get some sleep."

"Fineeeee..." Callie whined as she reluctantly dragged herself off the bed. Then, turning to the Arizona, she whispered in a graver tone. "Feel better soon okay? I'm going to call Addy and tell her not to come since you're sick." Callie whispered as she placed a chaste kiss on Arizona's soft lips. Surprisingly, she felt the blonde deepen the kiss as their tongues intertwined into a growing embrace, soon Callie's mind was swirling in surrender as Arizona's lips continued to rob Callie's of its freedom. It was as if Arizona was physically holding Callie's lips there, with nothing but her tongue. "Arizona." Callie gasped as she finally broke away to take in air moments after, the brunette's heart was racing and her breathing was ragged as she regained coherence after the sudden attack.

"_Calliope._"Arizona smirked innocently as she saw the lustful swirls that had developed in the brown eyes before her. "I think you should get to that phone call_."_ Arizona couldn't help but be a tease after having to literally push Callie off of her moments before.

"You're mean when you're stuck in bed." Callie groaned as she saw the teasing twinkle in the brilliant blue eyes of the blonde. The phone had ceased ringing but the thudding of Callie's racing heart long blocked out the sounds of reality.

"Well I had to do _something _to make sure you'll come back for me." Arizona grinned impishly as she bit her bottom lip rather seductively.

"Yeah well we'll just see about that." Callie muttered nonchalantly as she narrowed her eyes in an angry facade. Though Callie had to give it to her, she looked _hot _for someone who had their hair tied up carelessly and had been running a fever for the last couple of hours. Arizona continued to smirk as she revealed a lop-sided dimple that had more than pure intentions.

_._

_._

"_Calliope?" _Arizona muttered curiously after having woken up from a bad dream. She sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes groggily. 7pm. Wow, she'd been out for three hours. Arizona cautiously felt her head, it didn't seem so warm anymore but the tinge of a headache still made her wince a bit as she sluggishly moved off the bed and slipped into her SpongeBob slippers.

_Ugh. Head rush. _Arizona paused and closed her eyes, taking a moment to regain her balance before heading to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection she saw a blonde in a dark black tank-top and short grey pj bottoms. Wow. She didn't even remember changing...oh wait. Wait. There was some throwing up. Yeap. Definitely, there was some throwing up...Callie must've helped her change. _Super. _Just...super.

Arizona pulled her unruly waves into a refreshed pony tail and brushed her teeth, minty freshness returning instantly. _Yay. _Arizona thought sarcastically. Just awesome. The blonde began heading out the bedroom door barefoot when she heard a contagious laugh, ahh the familiar laughter of Calliope Torres. Arizona felt herself beaming as she stepped out to the living room, expecting to find her girlfriend watching another episode of FRIENDS.

"Calliope...I'm thirsty and the milk on the table looks bleh...do you know if we have any..." Arizona froze in her tracks as she stared at the redhead who was sitting beside the chuckling brunette. This moment was beyond FML.

"Arizona! You're up! Addison _this..._is Arizona Robbins, my peds surgeon girlfriend I've been telling you about." Callie grinned cheerfully as she jumped up to pull Arizona down to sit beside her.

"Robbins eh? You don't say." Addison whispered as she took off her thick-rimmed glasses and bit on the edge of it. After all these years Addison still had that effect. The blonde felt her insides scream as it was jolted upside down in a split second. Arizona bit the inside of her lip momentarily before coming up with a socially-acceptable reaction.

"Addison, hey! I'm Arizona, Arizona Robbins. Nice to meet you." Arizona smiled reluctantly as she offered a hand to the all too familiar redhead. Addison responded with a raise of an eyebrow, to which Arizona reciprocated with a sharp intake of breath. _Please go along with this...please go along with this...please...please...please_...

"I'm Addison, Montgomery. Nice to um...meet you..._Arizona._" the redhead replied with a fox-like grin. Addison raised her eyebrow as if to say _what-the-heck-are-you-on-Arizona-Robbins _as Arizona quickly let go of the handshake. The tension in the room could cut ice but Arizona's insanely straight posture seemed to hold her world up for the time being. Addison's eyes seemed to search inquiringly as she gazed into the slightly widened blue orbs of Arizona's. The blonde felt her heart pound in unease as she mentally instructed herself to breathe in and out, feeling the pace of her breath dance teasingly and awkwardly out of its normal rhythm. The only person who was oblivious to everything was Callie.

"Arizona, are you okay? You feel really clammy... maybe you should take a rest or something." Callie suggested as she felt the clammy hand of her girlfriend and slowly rubbed circles on her thumb to soothe her. It did the exact opposite. Arizona tensed up even more and muttered about something about getting Advil from the store before dashing back into the bedroom to change. Within a minute, Arizona had slipped on jeans, an old t-shirt and grabbed her jacket before hastily slamming the door behind her, leaving Callie stunned.

"Sorry, she's not usually like this." Callie apologized in a cloud of confusion as she stared at the door that Arizona literally just ran out of.

"No...it's...fine. I'm sure she's just not feeling well. Um, you know what Callie I actually have to run to the store for something myself, I'll be right back. And hey, thanks again for letting me crash here." Addison replied as she walked to the door swiftly but with much more poise than the blonde that had exited moments ago.

_._

_._

"Arizona! Robbins! ROBBINS!" Addison Montgomery called out to the blonde figure who was huddled in her jacket with one hand in her jean pocket and the other hand holding a cigarette. Arizona let out a long breath of smoke before turning to the redhead beside her. The appearance of Addison Montgomery made Arizona cough and sputter before she quickly took another long drag of the dying cigarette.

"So are you going to tell me_ why_ we had to lie to Callie back there? I've known you since undergrad. Why didn't you just tell her that? And since _when _did you smoke?" Addison questioned, eyeing the cigarette with disgust and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I started smoking...undergrad. And...no. We're not going to tell her. Just...don't." Arizona whispered as she turned away the disgruntled yet beautiful redhead's expectant gaze with no intent on detailing further.

"Um. I'm sorry. But why exactly not? Look Arizona, Callie is one of my _closest _friends, and I'm not going to lie to her! And you're her girlfriend! You of all people shouldn't be..."

"We kissed Addison. I don't know if you remember...but we kissed." Arizona retorted rather loudly as an air of panic settled and dissolved in the smoky haze she was causing.

"What are you ...oh...look Arizona, it was a long time ago and it was..._just_ a kiss. And yes...some words were said..."

"Exactly. It was ...just a kiss. So can we let it go?" Arizona pleaded. She wasn't feeling in the mood for a trip down memory lane right now, especially not this particular one. _It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore...just...don't look at her okay? _Arizona gulped as she heeded the internal voices that constricted her from turning towards Addison fully. Yet she couldn't control her eyes from trailing towards the redhead, to the Montgomery that looked, if anything, _more _gorgeous than her twenty-something self.

"Yeah. It was _just a kiss_ so why are we not telling Callie about this? Not the kiss exactly, but the fact that we knew each other from university. Look, I haven't talked to Callie in a while but I know for a fact that she HATES being lied to. If we don't tell her now and she finds out later..." Addison reasoned stubbornly as she analyzed the situation for the surprisingly inflexible blonde before her. She really didn't know what this was about. So they kissed. Once. Big deal. Addison didn't really get what this was about and if Arizona hadn't brought up the kiss, she wouldn't have remembered it. It was just another chapter of her insane university life.

"Look, I know. I know. She's going to be pissed if she finds out later, but I didn't have a choice...I just clammed up, I didn't know what to say! You're supposed to be a lawyer! I thought you went to law school! I didn't think that ten years later, I'd see Addison Montgomery as DOCTOR MONTGOMERY, in my girlfriend's living room! I..." Arizona's frenzied rambling came to a sudden halt as her eyes widened slightly and her jaw clenched as if bracing itself for what was about to come.

"What?" Addison muttered before turning around in the direction of Arizona's gaze.

"Calliope..." Arizona whispered softly as she quickly ran towards the shell-shocked brunette. Arizona reached out towards Callie only to see her step back immediately.

"Don't. Don't _Calliope_ me." Callie whispered, her eyes flickering between the guilty look on Arizona's face and the pursed lips of Addison Montgomery. "You left...you left your keys." Callie tossed the set of keys towards Arizona staring anywhere but at her. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. It felt like the world had gone black and white. Arizona and...Addison? This was...this was...

Callie turned one-eighty, she couldn't deal with this now. Not...now. Just as she was about to walk away, she felt the familiar fingers wrap around her wrist, pulling her back.

"Callio..."Arizona began, holding firmly onto Callie as she stopped herself from _Calliope-ing _her girlfriend. This was not the time to tread those waters. "Please. Hear me out. It's not as bad as it looks...or sounds." Arizona heard Callie scoff coldly before turning around to face the blonde.

"Oh really? Because what it _looks_ and _sounds_ like is that you lied to me. Me. Arizona. You've been lying to my face all this time. You've been pretending to..." realization dawned on Callie's face as it came to her. "This...this is why you didn't want Addison to come...and your fever? It was just your way of trying to get out of this isn't it."

"Calliope. No. That's not true, I really did have a fever...And yeah...Addison and I know each other. But it was _EONS _ago and we weren't even that close, it was just this one time when we... we just..."

"Kissed?" Callie offered coldly. "It seems to me it was more than that Arizona. Because if it was _just a kiss _then why would you lie about it?" It wasn't the kiss that was bothering her. It's the fact that Arizona chose to lie. To her face. At Arizona's sudden wordlessness, Callie let out another disbelieving scoff as she tried to hide yet another reality that had dawned. _It was more than a kiss._ "God. If Addison's plane hadn't arrived early and if I _had _gotten the chance to tell her not to come, I would've _never_ known about this would I?" The question required no answer and Callie's incredulity fuelled her rage which showed prominently on her features.

Addison stood quietly as Arizona dropped her cigarette and squished out the flame.

"I didn't _know. _I didn't know if...that the _Addy _you talk about was her. But then you told me _Montgomery. _You said her last name was _Montgomery_. So then...then I knew...but...but I didn't know before and if I had known, if I did know I would've..." Arizona began.

"Would've what? Lied to me? Because you did Arizona. You lied." Callie whispered icily. There was no accusation or anger, it was simply the facts. The cold hard facts.

Arizona's eyes were brimming with tears now and it wasn't just Callie's words that were hurting her, it was everything. The disbelief and disappointment mixed on the brunette's features. The cringe and step that Callie had taken away from Arizona. The undeniable reality that Arizona had dug her own grave and was now rotting in it. Not to mention the overwhelmingly inappropriate segments of information Callie had just heard her say to Addison Montgomery.

"Calliope..." Arizona mustered up as she forced her tears back, she had to explain, this wasn't the time to break down.

"This is...this is insane...you're...this is..." Callie scoffed wordlessly and turned to leave without another word. Arizona was too stunned to reply and simply stood there as she watched Callie get into her car. It took her a moment to register what had just happened and for a good minute, Arizona stood frozen as if cemented to the sidewalk.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Addison whispered hurriedly as she ripped Callie's door open and jumped in. Surprisingly, Callie didn't react to this intrusion and simply floored the pedal, speeding down the street and out of sight.

Arizona Robbins only smoked on very rare, really rare occasions- but right now, she would've killed for a cigarette.

_._

_._

_*****Arizona Voiceover: ***** We tell lies because the truth is too dark. Too revolting. Too painful to bear. We tell lies because it's easier to invent reality than to accept it. It's easier to pretend we're fine. Easier to keep the skeletons in the closet. We lie to cover-up the past, to delete the mistakes, eradicate the memories. But all too often, the lies come back at us and we're left with nothing but the unbearable truth all over again._


	3. Eye of the Storm

**Title: "That's the Way the Oreo Cookie Crumbles" [Chapter 3]**

**Author: **JCapzona

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** All television shows and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings ext. are the properties of their respective owners. This work is non-profit and simply written for fun. Reference to persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be factual.

**Summary: **Enter Mark Sloan.

**Author's Note:** Was really indecisive with this chapter, so kinda created a Berlin Wall of writer's block for myself. Some questions are yet to be resolved though, I'll save that for next chapter- which I promise will be out faster. Hopefully. But you should know that I have a midterm next Wednesday for which I haven't even read my textbook for...so we'll see where procrastination takes me... I'm not overtly impressed with this chapter myself but I wanted to move on to the next one...so please bear with me. On a happier note, Happy Canada Day! Oh. And a PS. to Skones. I could really use a smoothie fix ;)

* * *

_*****Arizona Voiceover: *****__For most people, memories are scary things. Inscrutable things. Things that haunt us in the dead of the night. Most people would prefer to ignore their memories, block it out, erase the past. But that's the thing, every line is written, every history carved deep, every moment forever. Memories signify the past, the irrevocable, the unalterable. And sometimes, try as we may to block it out, keep it in the darkness of the forgotten, memories have a way, of resurfacing in the present and forcing us...to remember._

_._

_._

Arizona Robbins was a ninja. Arizona Robbins was a superhero. Arizona Robbins was an enchantress. A witch. A warrior. A hero. Sometimes...sometimes she was all those things, all those personas, all those facades. Arizona Robbins was anything and everything for the tiny humans and whenever the blonde paediatric head skated into any room that was in the procession of a game of play pretend, she would craftily slip on the mask of any role. In the clink of her Heelys closing-in, Arizona Robbins would transform into stupendous Captain Ari, defender of the paediatric ward equipped with nothing less than the latest heat-seeking pencils and x-ray clipboards, which would be lame on any other self-respecting adult but Arizona Robbins wasn't _just _any self-respecting doctor- she was_ brilliant_. The kind of brilliance that you had to _whisper. _She was hardcore. She was the only one who could pull something like that off in a ten planet radius. Her facades were infinite, but each were incredible, each were magical, each were _super_ and in the end Arizona Robbins' personas all shared one indisputable commonality- they all saved the day. They were the heroines in the story and the children loved her for that. It was for this uniquely fantastical ability to be able to transform into the hero of the day that made the children on the paediatric floor of Seattle Grace Mercy West playfully salute Dr. Arizona Robbins every time she entered their rooms with a teasing smile that remained glowing and bright despite the fading rays of the sun or the darkening conditions of the sick children.

With such an invincible repertoire of superhero identities, abilities, powers, it was almost impossible to conceive the fact that _the _Arizona Robbins was currently lying face-down on the cold kitchen counter, with her body half sprawled on the stool and her arms folded underneath her face.

"Oh hey! Sleeping beauty's awake. Yay. Horay for Sleeping Beauty." Cristina commented sarcastically as she flipped through the morning newspaper on the stool next to the blinking blonde.

On most days, Arizona woke up from a kiss, or a hug, or a playful punch from a certain badass brunette girlfriend, but today, she woke up with a huge migraine and a stench of alcohol that seemed to suffocate her senses. "Ugh. My head hurts." Arizona squinted her eyes tightly as she tried to will the pain away. She reopened her eyes to discover the pounding of the headache increasing if anything. _Nope. Did not work. Super. Just...super._

"Your head probably hurts since you _inhaled _all of Owen's whiskey that we never touch. That stuff is mcNASTY. And ew...you need a Tic Tac. Like. Right now" Cristina replied monotonously as she unsubtly moved her stool away from Arizona, dragging it unceremoniously to the other side of the kitchen island.

"Uh...I don't even drink Whiskey and just so you know, Sleeping Beauty never needs a Tic Tac." Arizona groaned as she popped open the fridge and whipped out a can of coke.

"In that case you're now demoted to Paper bag princess. And that's being generous on my part...are you seriously going to drink that?" Cristina eyed Arizona with distaste as the blonde downed the entire can of pop in one gulp.

"I'm thirsty." Arizona shrugged as she tossed the can into the waste basket below the sink.

"Wow. You really just stop trying when Callie's not around huh. Why aren't you in your rainbow birds and bubbles mood anyways? Callie came home last night and you guys seemed fine...I mean, from the way things were progressing if Callie hadn't been paged to the hospital last night you guys would've been all mcNasty right? I mean..." Cristina's narration slowly faded from Arizona's consciousness as the blonde slowly slumped back into her bedroom and slammed the door without a word.

Painfully and rather incoherently, Arizona dragged herself towards the bathroom mirror like something from the undead. The blonde paediatric head was a mess. She had none of her usual charm and her eyes were bloodshot as a result of her being up all night drinking every drop of hard liquor that Owen had left behind. Before Callie came home and before...ugh. Arizona's hair was messy, and not good after-sex messy, it was crap messy, like old Halloween wig on the bottom of a forgotten Walmart storage room messy. She had a lot of work o do before tonight. Arizona could smell the liquor coming out of her pores as she grabbed the huge Listerine bottle and chugged a mouthful, holding it in until tears seared her face from the sting of the liquid swishing in her mouth and just above the opening of her throat. She spat it out and gasped for air as she supported herself with two hands leaning on the side of the sink. As the greenish tinge of the Listerine slowly drained from the sink, Arizona felt hot tears trickling down her face as she recalled the events that had just the night before...

_._

_._

***_flashback to the night before***_

_._

_._

"Oh. Um...you're back! You're back! Which is really _really _good because I've been...waiting for you and...not smoking...okay maybe smoking just a little bit...a...a...pack...or...you know...two." Arizona stammered as she jumped to her feet to greet her frowning girlfriend with a pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"Arizona..." Callie began as she dropped her keys onto the table without looking into the eyes of the pleading blonde.

"I know...okay... I know... you have every right to be mad at me but I didn't _know. _I didn't know Addison was _that_ Addison and when I found out about Addison...I...I"

"She told me you kissed her. One night. You went to her house before her graduation house party and you just...kissed her..." Callie's face was impassive. There was nothing to read. The words that left her mouth were simply facts, a dictionary, an encyclopaedia of collected knowledge. The lack of emotion that normally spilled over the words that left the brunette's mouth worried Arizona as she tried to explain, struggled to find the words that would fix everything, mend the wounds that were exposed and being salted.

"She was...she was..._hot_. And I was _young. _I only had one girlfriend before and we broke up when I went to college and Addison...Addison was just so...brilliant and talented...and smart. She was two years older and I knew she was leaving for grad school soon and that if I didn't kiss her that night...if I didn't take the chance I might never get to."

"So you guys just kissed?"

"Oh. Well...I kinda...I kinda..."

"Professed your undying love to her?" Callie grinned teasingly. Wait. What? Callie _grinned? _Arizona fought off the urge to shake her head and rub her eyes as she took in the fact that Callie was actually grinning. Was this some pseudo happiness that spilled out in times of major disappointment? Arizona treaded carefully as Callie continued to pull on an expression of amusement, something she could no longer hide under her facade of anger.

"Wait...what...She told you?" Arizona replied with squinted eyes, as if trying to decipher a rather difficult 3D puzzle.

"Yeap. And how she rejected you when you showed up on her doorstep three hours before her house party with flowers." Callie chirped, loving the fact that Arizona Robbins, _the _Arizona Robbins- master of Sapphic flirtation had indeed, once upon a time, suffered a dorky rejection (a feeling Callie knew all too well).

"Oh. Um..." Arizona mumbled, not really sure of how to react to this sudden change of emotion from the brunette who had jumped onto the couch nonchalantly and pulled the blonde to sit beside her.

"Anddddd how you didn't show up to the party afterwards even though it was the sickest party everrrr." Callie added as she watched the confused look that was baffling Arizona's features.

"She...well...yeah. I was busy that night...So...so you're not mad?" Arizona asked cautiously, peering at Callie with squinted eyes as if bracing herself for the real explosion.

"Arizona. I was never mad because of the kiss...or the _love profession..._I was upset because you thought you had to lie to me about something as trivial as this...and I was scared...and...you have _never _bought me flowers."

"Yeah well I didn't have...a really good experience with flowers since the...Addison thing." Arizona whispered as her mind trailed back to that day which would haunt her forever.

"I can't believe she rejected you. I've seen your college pictures. You were _hot."_

"Were?" Arizona raised her eyebrow as she shot Callie a look of teasing offense. Arizona already had people lining up for her even in college. Arizona was _beyond hot. _

"Yeah. But that's all in the past. Too bad. It would've been nice to have a hot girlfriend to make out with." Callie frowned as she looked up at the ceiling, feigning a thoughtful look as if she was trying to imagine the luxury of having a hot girlfriend as Arizona sat beside her with a look of complete offense.

"Uh huh. _Poor you Calliope._ You got stuck with the ugly girlfriend who wears a chastity ring." Arizona innocently tapped a ring that she had just thrown onto her index finger as she gave Callie a lopsided grin. Two can play at this game.

"What! HEY! That's _my _ring! I bought it at the boutique we went shopping at last time. And it is _definitely _NOT a chastity ring." Callie laughed as she lunged towards Arizona in a fruitless attempt to grab her ring from the grinning blonde. Arizona simply shook her head as if to laugh at Callie's pathetic attempt as she considered the ring for a moment.

"Yeap. Nope. After careful analysis I have concluded that this is...yeap. _DEFINITELY_ a chastity ring. Yeap. Me and the Jonas 3Bs are going to wear this ring and not cure headaches of the world. Oh well." Arizona sighed dramatically as she turned swiftly around from the look of incredulity that was dawning on Callie's face. Sure this was a joke. Callie's joke in fact. But Arizona had a way of turning the tables around in a flash of her dimples.

"WHAT. HEY! NO. ARizonaaaaa" Callie whined as Arizona playfully sneaked a grin while remaining turned away. Arizona loved taunting Callie, it was so easy and fun, and it always brought out the kid in Callie. Collecting herself into a serious facade, Arizona turned back towards the pouting brunette and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, pulling her close.

"Oh well. Thankfully there's no real loss for you huh Calliope..." Arizona leaned in with every word until her lips were millimetres from the brunette before her. "I mean, if I was a hot. _Smouldering_. _Sexy_ girlfriend..." Right before their lips touched, Arizona leaned into the brunette's ear instead and whispered in a tantalizingly seductive voice, "_You'd be in a tough spot._"

Arizona could feel Callie's body stiffen under her provocation and she could feel Callie's breath hitch slightly after hearing those words graze her eyes. The grinning blonde pulled away immediately and turned to head towards the bedroom once again, all the while walking with an air of innocence as if they had just shared a perfectly non-teasing, dull conversation about the weather.

"Okay. Okay! I take it back. You win. You're sexy. You're hot. You're _gorgeous_. Now can I have the _chastity ring_ back?" Callie surrendered in defeat as she pulled Arizona back to face her.

"What chastity ring! This is just the ring you bought at the boutique store." Arizona grinned innocently as Callie yanked the ring from her hands in harmless frustration. The brunette leaned in and kissed her forcefully, knocking the petite blonde onto the couch as they toppled over together. Arizona felt Callie's lips suck the breath out of her as their tongues intertwined passionately. Arizona felt her head swim as Callie deepened the kiss, her lips firmly wrapping around the blonde's. Right before Arizona was about to black out from the sudden uproar of passion, Callie's pager went off.

"Ugh. 911. I gotta go." Callie whispered as Arizona grabbed the pager from her hands and threw it across the living room. Her blue eyes had turned a couple shades darker since Callie last checked and a smug smile surfaced on the brunette's face. "Arizona...I gotta go." Callie whispered again, this time having to dodge Arizona's lips as she pushed the pouting blonde off of her.

"Calliopeeeee. You're not allowed to leave. Finish what you started!" Arizona grumbled as she sat with her arms crossed on the couch, completely unimpressed with the ending of this...thing Callie had initiated.

"Sorry Arizona. If it's any consolation...here. I'll give you your chastity ring back." Callie laughed as she tossed the pouting blonde the ring before sliding on her black leather jacket.

"It's not a _chastity ring_ it's a stupid ring from the boutique." Arizona mumbled as she got up to follow the brunette to the door.

"I won't be back till later, but Addy said she wants to have dinner with us later tomorrow...well actually tonight. It'll be fun, I promise, we can talk more about you guys in college and she can finish her story about that crazy party she threw on her last night after grad." Callie beamed as she kissed Arizona goodbye. "Oh. And Mark might come too but I haven't asked him yet. Addy wants to see him." Callie laughed at the shocked expression on Arizona's face, misinterpreting her concern completely "I know. It's weird that anyone wants to see Mark, but he's not that bad. Anyways I gotta go. Love you." Callie grinned as she kissed Arizona quickly before heading down the hall.

It took several minutes before Arizona could muster up the coherence to close the door. This was NOT happening... the blonde headed towards the kitchen cabinet and pulled out Owen's liquor. Either way, she wasn't going to be sleeping tonight.

_._

_._

"So what exactly made Addison's graduation party so _mind-blowingly fantastic_?" Mark frowned as he leaned lazily against the doorframe of Callie's room. Mark Sloan was _the _frat boy in college (a fact that surprised nobody) and if there was a party this epic, he most certainly would have been there to grace everyone with his presence.

Callie was already dressed but Arizona was still in the bathroom. "Well apparently, every single college kid in a hundred mile radius was there and they had spiked everything including the swimming pool...this was back when she had her Montgomery party mansion that her dad had bought her as a college present. The party was so bloody amazing they..."

"Well well well, who's this?" Mark interrupted as he pointed to a picture that was lying on the dresser in Callie's bedroom. It was a picture of a long-haired brunette with brilliant blue eyes and a seductive smile. The brunette in the picture had wavy hair and an incredible tan and was holding a surfboard while standing at the edge of Caribbean crystal blue waters.

Callie was in the process of putting on her earring before snatching the photo from Mark who was ogling at it still. "Mark. Actions like that is the reason why some people think of you as McNasty."

"WHAT! I thought I was McSteamy! Or McSexy! And who is that in the picture? I think I know her."

"Uh. Yeah. You do. It's Arizona you perv. Back in college." Callie rolled her eyes as she popped the photo into a drawer before resuming the task of putting on her earring. Callie had taken the photo out after she came back from her emergency 911 to clarify the hotness issue. There really wasn't a debate since Callie was _very _aware of the fact that Arizona was (and still is) super hot, but Callie wanted to see the pictures again so she grabbed it from one of Arizona's old photo books when she wasn't looking.

"That's not Blondie! That girl had brown hair!" Mark protested as he frowned at the uncaring look on Callie's face.

"It's called hair dye Mark. You could use some of it." Callie replied without looking at Mark.

"For your information, the ladies like a lil salt and pepper. It makes me mature and steamy! Let me see the photo of Blondie again!" Mark insisted as he marched with determination towards the dresser. Callie simply rolled her eyes as Mark cross-examined the picture yet again.

"Hey can you help me pick out a dress?" Arizona asked in a grave tone, as she walked out of the bathroom with two dresses held limply on a hangar.

"Hmm...black one. It's classy but looks hot. " Callie answered as Arizona tossed the other dress on the bed before spotting Mark staring at a picture while sitting on the bed.

"Um...okay...well this is weird...but why is Mark on our bed...again?" Arizona raised her eyebrow as she glared at Mark with more than her usual amount of contempt that she reserved for Mark Sloan and Mark Sloan only. Arizona had never quite gotten over the travesty she had to endure with having to share the bed with him when he was having a rough patch with Lexie and the baby. "And what is he looking at?"

"Mark. Out! Arizona has to change. And put her picture back down. It's seriously creeping me out how much you're leering at it." Callie yelled as she grabbed Mark and tossed the picture back onto the dresser before pushing the protesting giant out the door.

"So I get the boot while you get to watch Blondie change! What kind of world are we living in! I can't believe you're doing this to me Torres..." Mark's grumbling was cut short as Callie slammed the bedroom door behind him and clicked the lock. Callie turned around to discover Arizona frowning at the photo that Mark had been leering at moments before.

"Hey. Um...you've got to help me out here...where...where did you get this?" Arizona stammered awkwardly as a look of concern washed over her normally dimpled grin.

"Your college photo book. Look Arizona, I know you're impressed with your own hotness but we really gotta get going if we're going to have to make our reservations..."

"I'm not going...you...you go ahead." Arizona whispered as she sat down onto the bed. Her features were paled as a look of worry creased her normal vibe of contentment.

"What? Why? Wait...you don't look so good...do you want me to tell Mark and Addy to cancel?" Callie asked gently as she observed the blonde before her.

"THERE'S NO NEED. I'M CALLING ADDISON TO BRING FOOD AND DRINKS OVER AND WE CAN ALL JUST STAY IN!" Mark yelled from outside.

"THANKS MARK!" Callie yelled as she rolled her eyes. Leave it to Mark Sloan to be oblivious to the normal rules of privacy. But staying in was good. It meant that Arizona wouldn't have to miss out on the fun even if she wasn't up for going out.

"Arizona, I'll be right back, I'm just going to clear up the table outside and set everything up to go before Addy gets here. Are you going to be okay with everyone coming here? Arizona? Are you okay?"

Callie asked as she stared at the blonde who looked like she was in a trance as she stared at the college picture of herself. Something was off about her but Callie just couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Yeah...well no...that's smart. That's smart of you to have backups." Arizona snapped out of it long enough to reply. Callie was about to ask what was wrong when the loud, unceremoniously disruptive voice of Mark Sloan bellowed from the surrounding walls of their bedroom like a FIFA world cup narration.

"TORRES. I THINK I SPILT SOME OF YOUR WINE BUT IT'S FINE. I'VE GOT THE SPILL UNDER CONTROL BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT YOUR RED STAINED COUCH MIGHT YIELD SOME FUNNY LOOKS FROM THE NEIGHBOURS!" Mark yelled from the living room as Callie groaned. Mark Sloan. Plastics extraordinaire or attention seeking child requiring 24-7 supervision?

"I'll be back." Callie sighed as she gave Arizona a quick peck before booking it to the kitchen.

_._

_._

"Arizona Robbins?" Arizona whispered to herself as she threw the picture over her face and sunk beneath the covers of the bed, "You are sooooo screwed".


End file.
